Numerous sensor devices are capable of collecting and transferring sensor data over a network. These devices typically operate independently with little to no coordination among them. The widespread practice of data collection systems using unique data formats particular to the systems further contributes to the isolation of sensor devices. As such, service providers and users face challenges in taking advantage of sensor data aggregated into a collective set. Manual attempts at coordinating various sensor devices and their data, if even possible, are time-consuming and inefficient.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for automatically registering various sensor devices to a unified system to leverage sensor data collection from independent sources for, e.g., collective trend analysis.